


(im)Possible

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, I've never seen 5B, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Series, no explanation given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Audrey and Nathan don't accept Duke being gone.





	

It takes less than a month for Paige to remember being Audrey.

It takes less than a week for Audrey to insist they find a way to bring Duke back.  Impossibility has never daunted Audrey Parker.

Nathan sits cross-legged on her bed in the refurnished apartment above the rebuilt Gull, her back to his chest and his arms around her.  He will anchor her while she goes looking.

He’s afraid to let himself hope.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel of her – not just the physical feel, but the light in the darkness that makes Audrey Parker who she is, the soul he never gave up on.

He sits and concentrates and feels her grow ever more distant, for all she never moves a muscle.  The further she goes, the more he holds on.

Then he feels her trying to come back.  He feels her struggling to do so, fighting resistance.

So he pulls, pulls hard, bringing her back, terrified to lose her too.

Again.

There’s a sudden snap and they fall over backward in a tangled pile.  Audrey has Duke in her arms, startled and naked and  _ living _ .

Nathan hugs him tight, crushingly tight, just like every other time he’s thought he’d lost Duke and Duke has impossibly returned to him.  And this time he can feel it, Duke warm and solid and alive in his arms, heart beating and breath rushing through him.  But it’s not enough, he’s done this before, and still Duke kept going away again and Nathan kept losing his chance to say anything - for good that last time, he’d thought.  Nathan knows he’s no good with words, so instead he kisses Duke, passionately.  Duke makes a surprised sound against his mouth but he’s kissing back, lips warm and soft, tongue hot and slick.

When Nathan has to break for air Audrey takes his place, kissing Duke like she needs him to live, hands running through his hair and body pressed close.

Nathan runs a hand down Duke’s back, says ‘please’.  Duke breaks his kiss with Audrey long enough to say ‘anything’.

They’re touching him everywhere, kissing every inch of skin, taking him back, claiming him, marking him as theirs for all the world – and everything outside of it – to see.

Duke returns the touches and kisses eagerly, drowning himself in them, tugging off their clothes, eager for what they’re offering even if it turns out to be just this once.  He moans when Nathan pushes inside him, whimpers when he sinks into Audrey.

And it  _ is _ Audrey, it’s nothing like cold cruel Mara, she might look the same but she’s crying and kissing him and touching him with such tenderness and joy, murmuring gentle words of love and apology.

Behind him Nathan is silent, but there has never been a need for words between them.  Duke hears everything Nathan isn’t saying in the desperate kisses and frantic touches and the burning need to be one.

Afterwards they lay entwined, practically cocooning Duke, and tell him, ‘not going anywhere’.


End file.
